Whisper
by meganoodledoodle
Summary: After nearly killing both Zack and Sephiroth, Chaos is charged with keeping them and Cloud safe for the foreseeable future. But with Jenova's tempting whispers and Genesis's bitter desire for revenge, is it possible to keep them safe at all?
1. Don't turn away

Whisper

i only own this fic

A/N:I'd always like reading the what if fics were Nibelheim never happened so i decided to write my own, hope you enjoy. This was mainly inspired by the song Whisper by Evanscence which i'd fully recomend listening to if you haven't already heard it.

(contains some spoilers from Crisis Core)

* * *

Chaos adjusted his wings slightly to make up for the unbalance in the wind currents and surveyed the area below with obvious contempt. He hated this place with every fibre of his being, a feeling that was shared just as strongly by Vincent, it was the only thing they truly agreed on.

As he stared down at the mansion he felt his hatred rising in his chest, how dare they try and contain him and shackle him to this human body, how dare they take him from his birth place and experiment on him and his host. He clenched his fists in an attempt to contain the power that was threatening to explode out of him and destroy that wreak of a building.

With a vengeful roar he swopped down, ready to bite and tear at anything that dared to get in his way. Angling his wings to slow himself down, he landed in front of the gates and kicked them open with a smirk, it was pitiful to think that they could contain a creature like him; Vincent was weak and sickly from the years of experiments while he was strong and powerful.

_What an odd pair we make_ he mused as he practically tore open the doors and stood inside the hall of the mansion, it was just as Vincent remembered, the spiralling staircase and the damp musty smell that refused to go away no matter what room he explored, but it seemed someone else had explored before him since most of the rooms were in shambles.

The drawers had been throw out of dressers their contents left lying on the ground, pillows were ripped and torn, the wallpaper was slashed and hanging off the wall and the remains of several blankets were scattered across the landing. Chaos frowned as he made his way down into the basement where Vincent had been resting for so long.

Why would someone go out of his way to search for something in here, it must have been important since the search seemed to have gotten more desperate as the time went by, and Chaos noticed several more slashes on the walls cutting deeply into the stone as he stepped out into the basement, he spotted what he was looking for immediately and made for the door apprehensively.

He carefully opened it and stared down at the opened coffin thoughtfully, the boy had woken him up by opening the lid. The light had been like someone stabbing him in both eyes and he had groaned, the lid was soon closed and he had relaxed, safe again in the darkness.

That had been two days ago and he could hear noises coming from one of the underground facilities.

_Who could still be there?_

Chaos jumped and growled angrily "you should be resting Valentine" he snarled, he didn't feel familiar enough with Vincent to call him by his first name.

Vincent paused for a moment _it's my body you're hijacking, I have a right to know what you're doing._

Chaos jerked his head towards another door "I keep hearing noises, so tell me I'm not going insane"

_You're already insane_

Chaos growled threateningly and Vincent chuckled

_If you want to get at me, you'll have to damage yourself._

"I'll wait till your sleeping then I'll make your life hell!"

_You already do_

Chaos snorted "hate you too" he crouched down and stalked forward on all fours, a position he sometimes found more comfortable than standing, it made him feel more connected with the planet by going back to simpler methods of walking.

He stood up again as he reached the door to the basement facility and tilted his head frowning slightly as he listened hard, sure enough a voice

"Seph, are you okay?"

It was defiantly the boy who disturbed him, Chaos leaned closer to the door and breathed in deeply, he smelt of the countryside and very faintly of dog.

"I wish…to be alone"

Chaos's senses flared and he closed his eyes to try and make sense of the flood of memories that suddenly overwhelmed his mind, the voice had stirred an ancient memory in his sub consciousness. One that he didn't want to remember.

"Please Seph, come back to the inn, you look exhausted"

Chaos blinked, _this Seph doesn't reveal his feelings easily_ he thought. He could practically hear his conflicting emotions as he struggled to answer the boy's plead.

"I can't"

"Can't what? You can tell me Seph, I'm your friend"

Chaos heard something shifting; Seph had obviously turned away from the boy.

"You don't deserve to have, me as a friend Zack….I'm….a monster"

There was a gasp, a scuffling noise then a yelp of pain. Chaos tensed slightly as the faint smell of blood reached him "what shall I _do_ Valentine" he hissed.

_I…don't know_

Chaos felt Vincent's mind losing focus slightly and he shifted from foot to foot feeling concerned in spite of himself.

_Whatever you're going to do Chaos do it quickly, if I pass out so do you._

There was another pain filled yelp and Chaos shrugged then slammed his shoulder into the door as he suspected the door was locked but the force of his shove made it burst open. He tumbled into the room and fell, tripping over his wings and landing with a thump on the stone floor. When he looked up a terrible scene met his eyes.

Books were strewn everywhere with the pages ripped and the covers torn. A tall figure was standing over the boy pointing an impossibly long sword towards his chest. Most of his face was hidden by a long curtain of silver hair that hung past his waist, but the parts that Chaos could see were twisted with madness.

"I told you Zack" he said almost sadly despite the icy tone in his voice "you don't deserve me as a friend and now here's your proof" his green eyes glowed and Chaos caught sight of cat like slits for pupils.

Zack was still lying frozen on the floor, his dark hair flopping into his face as he stared up at his attacker with frightened blue eyes "this isn't you Sephiroth!"

Chaos let out an involuntary howl and recoiled, disgusted with himself. "What the hell was that for Valentine?" he growled

Vincent seemed to be in a state of shock, _Sephiroth, he said Sephiroth_

Sephiroth turned his head and his eyes met the demon's, Chaos lifted his head slightly to prove his dominance.

"Well, who have we here?" Sephiroth kicked Zack in the ribs causing the boy to groan and curl up into a defensive ball.

Chaos bristled angrily and stood up "who are _you_?"

Sephiroth tilted his head and gazed at him with merciless eyes that took in every detail of the demon's features, he smirked slightly "so you can't speak"

Chaos growled as he remembered only those who let him into their minds could understand his roars and growls. He stepped forward and let the darkness flow around him, gathering its power near his chest.

A trace of fear flickered in Sephiroth's eyes though he quickly masked it and defensively raised his sword, Chaos's eyes widened with pleasure. Nothing gave him more satisfaction than watching a strong opponent die just when they got their hopes up. He brought both hands close to his chest and waited until he could barely contain the power anymore, with a roar he shot it towards Sephiroth.

Sephiroth never expected such a display and made no move to avoid the ball of darkness flying towards his chest, but someone else did.

"Sephiroth get down!" Zack leapt up and tried to knock him aside, he was a second too late. The ball collided with Sephiroth's chest and he staggered backwards with a low groan, he stared hatefully up into Chaos's eyes "I'll see you in hell" he hissed and collapsed to the floor. Zack let out a howl and ran to his side, cradling him to his chest.

The demon watched him and a dark smile touched his lips.

* * *

Chaos closed his eyes and raised his wings with a long purr of satisfaction, waiting to feel the familiar rush of euphoria that he always felt after he personally sent a soul back to the Lifestream. Instead he heard a low groan coming from where Sephiroth had fallen. The demon opened his eyes and stared down at him; his chest was rising and falling slowly.

"No!" he snarled and strode over to him pushing Zack roughly out of the way as he leapt forward to defend his friend "he can't have survived"

But the faint sounds of Sephiroth's breathing couldn't be denied; Chaos growled low in his throat and grabbed the collar of Sephiroth's coat pulling his face close to his. "How did you survive?"

"Get off of him!"

Chaos didn't move, only twisted his head allowing the blade to fit more comfortably against his throat "kill me then" he felt the blade tremble and smirked, even though Zack couldn't understand him he obviously picked up on the general meaning of his growls. "Can't you kill me mortal?" he taunted and leant towards the blade unflinchingly "I assure you it'll be easy"

Zack yanked it away with a cry and sank down beside Chaos, rolling onto his back exposing his chest "go on then" he said wearily and closed his eyes "kill us, I know you want to" despite his airy tone, his expression was full of fear "I guess this is how it ends for us Seph" he murmured quietly and tentatively his hand reached out and held onto Sephiroth's arm tightly.

Chaos hesitated, he'd come into this place full of hatred and bloodlust but was it fair to end the lives of ones so young? He ground his teeth together furiously and flared out his wings, why now was _he_ having second thoughts, he had never doubted his actions once in the long span of his life. A smirk played about the corners of his mouth, _I've never doubted myself before, so why should I start now._ He raised his hand, claws pointing menacingly down towards Zack's chest, his eyes alight with an inhuman pleasure when a soft but powerful voice echoed in his skull making him falter.

**Chaos, what are you doing?**

He lowered his hand and folded his wings, his entire stance becoming smaller, less threatening. "Goddess" he called and bowed his head.

**Well Chaos?**

Zack had opened his eyes and was watching the demon with interest, his eyes wide as faint echoes of the Goddess's voice reverberated in his mind. Chaos cast him a disgusted glance and raised his chin proudly "I was going to dispose of these mortals"

**You shall not Chaos**

"No!" Chaos leapt to his feet finally allowing some of his pent up frustration to burst free, he gestured wildly at Sephiroth who was still hanging limply in his grasp "He is unnatural, and worthy of death!" he twisted slightly in discomfort as he felt her displeasure.

**You find him unnatural Chaos? Why would you make this assumption?**

"He survived" Chaos stated simply and bared his fangs slightly "and this one" he cast Zack a look full of loathing "just asked to be killed"

**Because you made him feel that there was no other alternative.** The Goddess paused then laughed sweetly. **I now know what I'm going to do with you Chaos; you shall protect those whom you tried to destroy.**

Chaos let out a shriek of rage and threw Sephiroth roughly to the ground "no! I will not stoop as low as to defend these…" rage left him unable to speak and he let out a few more howls.

**Silence! Your soul was bound to my will long ago**, **you are mine to command and I command you.**

"Protect them!" he spat bitterly "any other requests?"

**Look after Zack's friend Cloud as well.**

He resisted the urge to kill them all right now and sighed "I will…do as you command" he growled and relaxed as her presence left his mind. "Now what to do with you" he mused glaring down at Zack who knelt protectively in front of Sephiroth. He grabbed the front of his sweater and lifted him up gangling him in front of his face. "Time to hear my voice mortal" he purred and placed his hand on Zack's chest.

Zack suddenly stiffened and looked at Chaos with a terrified expression as Chaos's hand glowed and the air throbbed with energy. After a while Chaos released and Zack scrambled away touching his chest with a confused expression.

"What happened?" he demanded "who was that" his hand went unconsciously up to his head as he remember the voice.

"The Goddess"

Zack looked shocked and backed away even further "oh no, no way did I just understand you"

Chaos ignored him and turned to his other 'charge'; Sephiroth was lying where he had been thrown, his hair concealing most of his face from view. Chaos knelt down and listened hard, he grunted when he heard faint sounds of breathing and slung Sephiroth over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Zack stepped quickly in front of him and held out his sword defensively.

"I'm sure you don't want to spend the night here" Chaos rumbled and pushed the sword away "he needs somewhere to rest that isn't covered in dust"

"How can I trust you?" Zack still held his ground as Chaos advanced slowly and lifted Zack's chin with a claw.

"I give you my word" he purred and smiled exposing his long fangs


	2. don't close your eyes

Whisper

A/N : Another chapter, hope you enjoy :)

* * *

A lone figure stalked around a glass capsule where a creature floating in a blue fluid, he paused then laid his hand on the glass allowing the creature to communicate with him.

_He betrayed you._

He stiffened slightly and his hand slowly curled into a fist.

_He left you for dead and told you to rot._

"Shut up" he growled and turned away from the sinister glowing eye.

_Though you're pretty far ahead with the rotting anyway aren't you?_

That stung, he lifted his hand and ran his hand over the cracks running down his face and neck. His eyes flitted to his left side and watched as a few black feathers fell and spiralled to the ground.

_I can stop the degradation Genesis. But you have to help me first._

Hope flickered his blue eyes as he turned back towards the creature "what do I have to do" he breathed, then shivered as the creature sent the chilly information through his veins and up into his brain.

_Do as I wish Genesis and your dreams will be fulfilled_

* * *

Jenova smiled to herself as she watched him through the glass, the boy was so stupid but then he was not the first to be tempted by her voice, finally after so long she would be able to destroy all the life on this planet then use it to sail to another so the deadly cycle was repeated again and again.

_Soon my son_. She thought to herself as she closed her eyes._ Soon you will be mine;_ _sons always listen to their mothers in the end._

* * *

Zack struggled to keep up with the demon as he strode out of the Manor, for every stride he took, Zack had to take two. Still he was determined to stay ahead. "Say" he said casually "what's your name?"

The demon gave him an imperious look but answered the question anyway "Chaos"

"Chaos huh?" he wondered aloud and grinned nervously "I'm Zack, or Zackary Fair if you like the all formalities"

"Hmm"

Zack took this as a good sign and pressed on hopefully "he's Sephiroth something, haven't found out his second name, he's never told me"

Chaos looked surprised for a second then his expression cleared becoming inscrutable once more "maybe he wanted it to stay secret?" he said gruffly and turned away his strides becoming longer and faster. Zack sagged with dismay and moaned resignedly.

"Why do you have to go so fast" he muttered and ran to catch up with the demon.

* * *

_Where are you Zack?_

Cloud sat on one of the beds in the room and stared off into space, his chest occasionally ached from where he'd been attacked but apart from that nothing else distracted him, he allowed his eyes to close and a slight smile crept across his lips as he daydreamed idly. Other than a few rushed stories from Zack he didn't really know much about SOLDIER, only that Firsts got the most dangerous and important missions and the Seconds and Thirds got the worst ones.

He frowned, thinking of SOLDIER reminded him of Sephiroth and he was starting to think that old saying _you should never meet your heroes _maybe had the right idea.

_No…that wasn't fair,_ he thought and rested his head in his hands_ Sephiroth was probably just going through a rough time, maybe he had family trouble too._ He cats his mind back to when he asked them what it was like for them to be home then said he wouldn't know the feeling since he didn't have a hometown. Cloud smiled, the idea was almost laughable, everyone had a hometown it was strange for Sephiroth to believe he didn't have one. But his expression at the time, he looked almost sad.

He opened his eyes and leaned back, laying his head on the pillow; he should really try to get some rest. He'd promised Zack after all before he went out to find Sephiroth. _There you go again thinking of Sephiroth, what'd you want? Tips on how to become a hero? _Cloud shook his head, what would Zack say right now? _Embrace your dreams._

That was it then, he'd embrace his dreams by getting into SOLDIER and becoming a hero. he shut his eyes suddenly feeling very tired and was about to drift off then the door burst open and Zack scuttled in and threw himself at Cloud clamping his hand over his mouth.

Cloud struggled then froze staring wide eyed at the door, a monster stood in the doorway, its grey skin shimmering in the low light as it moved slowly forward and closed the door behind it. Cloud yelled then realised why Zack had covered his mouth.

"It's okay Cloud" Zack said soothingly patting Cloud's back comfortingly "Chaos won't eat you"

Chaos snorted and came closer leaning forward slightly to get a closer look, a low string of growls came from his lips and Cloud shuddered and moved closer to Zack, suddenly very reassured by how muscular he was.

Zack shoved him gently towards Chaos and grinned "go on Cloud, where's your manners?"

Hesitantly Cloud moved forwards and held out his hand, Chaos glanced warily at him then looked back up at Zack before uttering a long high pitched yowl.

"Chaos it's a handshake" Zack grasped Cloud's hand and shook it "see?"

Chaos frowned then took Cloud's hand lightly; he sensed the great strength the creature had even though he was barely touching him. He felt a slight tingling in his palm and let go of Chaos's hand, he looked at his hand and frowned. A small red symbol had been seemingly burned into his skin.

"What is this?" he asked raising his hand to see the mark at different angles.

"It's a symbol of your newfound ability"

Cloud looked up to see the creature smirking at him "no…you can't be"

"Speaking? Well it seems that I am" he unfolded his wings from where they had been crossed across his chest, revealing a very familiar individual.

"The General!" Cloud blurted out only just managing not to say the hero's name then flushed as Chaos turned his golden eyes on him.

"Yes, he was involved in" there he hesitated before carrying on smoothly "an unpredictable accident"

Zack rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut as his friend was laid gently near him "is he going to be okay?" he asked bending over him and checking for a pulse.

"Of course!" Chaos snapped then he sighed "it's been a while since I was in human company; I've forgotten your mannerisms"

"Don't we all" Zack quipped and Chaos managed a thin smile.

* * *

Don't forget to read and review


	3. I'm frightened

Whisper

* * *

I don't think this is a good idea

_You can't refuse orders_

I wish I could

_But you can't, so you'll have to simply perform the task you have been set._

They're not humans Valentine

_They're SOLDIER_

Huh?

_SOLDIER is a small but elite force of the Shinra company, they are humans who have been injected with Mako to give them superhuman strength and abilities._ Vincent briefly took control and turned Chaos's head to look at Sephiroth._ You just attacked the most powerful man in SOLDIER, the hero Sephiroth._

"He didn't seem that powerful" Chaos muttered

_Not if you use your powers of darkness, but if you fought him fairly he'd probably beat you._

Chaos ran his tongue over his fangs and smirked "we'll see" he muttered and glanced back over at his 'charges'

Sephiroth looked decidedly better though his breathing was still shallow, Zack was curled up on his side and Cloud had fallen asleep near him, his knees drawn up to his chest.

Chaos shook his head "how often do you humans need to sleep?"

_Often, we can't go long without it._

"That's ridiculous, sleeping for long periods of time leaves you defenceless, if you have to sleep you should sleep briefly"

_Not all humans have helpful demons inhabiting their bodies. _

"I hate you" Chaos turned his attention toward the window and ignored Vincent's reply, he had more important things to worry about than hurting his host's feelings, and why should he care anyway? All Valentine would ever be was a host. He spread out his wings and rested them on floor, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes, maybe he should try the human way of sleeping for a while. The thought was very tempting

"Morning"

"Evening" Chaos corrected without opening his eyes and tilted his head "Zack?"

"Yep that's me" Chaos heard him swing his legs onto the floor then walk across the room to crouch in front of him "had a good sleep?"

"I was keeping watch"

Zack laughed nervously "you didn't have to do that"

Chaos finally opened his eyes and found Zack kneeling a little too close to him, he growled softly and Zack shuffled back holding up his hands apologetically. "It was necessarily" he said smoothly "I have been commanded to guard you all and guard you I shall until _she_" he cast the ceiling a spiteful glare then went on "commands me to do otherwise"

"She?" Zack asked curiously and Chaos sighed, humans were so naïve.

"The Goddess" he raised his wings slightly for effect "the physical embodiment of the will of the Lifestream"

"The same one in LOVELESS"

Chaos nodded, whenever Vincent got the chance in between the numerous tests he read whatever book he could find. "The very same"

Zack laughed softly "Genesis would be jumping for joy" he muttered and rocked on the balls of his feet "so you're stuck with us huh?"

"For the foreseeable future"

Zack shook his head wonderingly "just when you think you know about the planet and it spits things like this at you" he whistled softly "well then Chaos, I guess you're going to have to stay in here most of the time"

"Why?"

Zack hesitated before replying "well, people will get freaked out if they see you" he hastily held up his hands as Chaos bared his teeth "I don't mean that in a bad way, people down here aren't used to seeing…" he struggled to find the right word "beings like you, they might ask us to try and kill you then we'd be in one heck of a situation"

Chaos frowned slightly; Zack had a point though he didn't care to admit it, it had been a long time since people had seen his kind. The sudden reappearance was bound to cause a panic. He sighed wearily "what shall I do then? I can't leave your side or else I'll be punished"

"Well you've got powers haven't you? Make use of them" Zack's eyes were wide with excitement "can you shape-shift?"

Chaos nodded and concentrated hard, in his mind was a picture of a boy around Zack age. He felt an uncomfortable sensation as his wings folded and retracted into his back and as he sank slowly. It took no more than three minutes and afterwards he glanced up at Zack through curtains of long black hair with small streaks of red running through it. He touched his face gently with one hand and smirked.

Zack seemed a little stunned but he got over his surprise and nodded "you'll pass" he studied him carefully them snapped his fingers "you'll need a SOLDIER uniform"

"Isn't this acceptable?" Chaos gestured at the leather bodysuit with confusion.

Zack cast a critical eye over him and shook his head "nah, it'll be easier to explain why you're here if you wear the uniform" he chucked a bundle of clothes at him and grinned "welcome to SOLDIER Chaos"

* * *

"I look like an idiot"

"You look fine, why should demons get so concerned with their appearance anyway?"

Sephiroth stirred as a loud, slightly muffled yelp rang through the room and opened his eyes. His vision was a blurred haze of swirling colours; it was enough to make him close his eyes again.

"Hey Seph"

A warm breath ghosted across his face as he felt as much as heard Zack leaning towards him. He nodded slightly in reply and kept his eyes tightly shut.

"Are you okay?"

Again he nodded keeping his eyes shut as another voice joined in with the conversation.

"Do not rouse him; his system has yet to recover from the shock"

Sephiroth scowled and turned his head towards the voice "I am capable of hearing your conversation" he snapped angrily "who are you?"

"Chaos"

Sephiroth risked opening his eyes and was relived to find his vision was more or less perfect again. A boy stood near him with a slight smirk, his arms crossed over his chest.

"At least he's conscious"

"Leave him alone Chaos" Zack muttered and turned back to his friend "you okay buddy?"

"Yes" Sephiroth sat up and looked around "how long was I unconscious?"

Zack shrugged and looked over at Chaos who paused suddenly lost in thought "maybe three or four hours" he said finally and turned to face Sephiroth "I apologise, it was my doing that put you temporarily in this state" he went into a defensive crouch as Sephiroth stood up and glared at him.

Zack quickly ran between them "Hey easy guys, you'll wake Cloud"

Chaos snorted but relaxed "humans" he spat "your petty needs never fail to amaze me"

* * *

Sitting on one of the roofs Genesis stared intently at the Banora white that he had offered Sephiroth, the skin was slightly bruised but other than that it was perfect.

"Why did you deny me Seph" he muttered and wrapped his wing around himself "I'm your best friend" a twinge of pain made him wince and he touched his face, the cracks in his skin were getting increasingly painful. "But then a perfect monster doesn't have any friends"

He stood and gazed towards the reactor, did he really want to hurt Sephiroth by telling him about his past? Or was it just a vain act of revenge for the fact that he had always been jealous of Sephiroth's success, even though they were friends he sometimes had to go off by himself to vent out his frustration by training. "_My friend, the fates are cruel, there are no dreams, no honour remains, the arrow has left the bow of the Goddess"_

How easily the words rolled off his tongue, he spoke each word with relish savouring every sound. How Zack could not hear the beauty of the words was a mystery to him. He cast his gaze down at the town and smirked "you may have denied me once, but you'll never do it again!"

* * *

read and review :D


	4. Say you're here

Whisper

* * *

"What are we going to do then?"

Chaos rolled his eyes then bared his teeth slightly; those stupid human expressions were starting to get the better of him "why are you asking me?" he growled "I have no interest in your plans"

"Jeez I was only asking" Zack looked away with a wounded air and turned to Sephiroth who was gazing out the window "do you think we should head back now? We've completed the mission after all"

"I can't" Sephiroth kept his eyes fixed outside "I have to stay here a while, for personal reasons" he went on in a quieter tone "I need to find out who I really am"

"But what about Genesis!" Zack burst out suddenly "he's still here too, what if he attacks you?"

"Then I shall finally face him and try to apologise for my actions" he turned to face them and met Zack's gaze steadily "what I did to him was wrong, if I can stop the degradation, maybe he'll come back"

Chaos sensed the hidden emotion in his voice; _such a strong desire for forgiveness_ he mused _for all their faults, humans may have something worthwhile, hope._ "Forgive my intrusion" he purred "but who is Genesis?"

"Genesis is a SOLDIER First Class" Zack said "he's been missing for some time now after he was injured in a battle that got out of hand" he shot Sephiroth an apologetic look then went on "I've only met him a couple of times but he seems sort of arrogant"

Chaos growled "arrogance is at the root of most conflicts, he should take care to control it"

"He wasn't always like that"

Chaos wasn't surprised that it was Sephiroth who spoke "you were close friends weren't you?"

"Yes, he had always felt a sense of abandonment but after he found what he was it drove him over the edge" he paused and took in Chaos's questioning look "Genesis was part of an experiment named project G, named after Angeal's mother Gillian, Angeal was also part of the experiment and was another old friend" he looked away and Zack took up the story for him.

"Gillian was injected with alien cells from a being called Jenova" he paused and looked over at Sephiroth, when he didn't respond Zack went on "Genesis had Gillian's cells injected into him during the fetal stage while Angeal was bred inside Gillian's body. Genesis was dubbed a failure while Angeal…" Zack took a long shaky breath "Angeal was perfect"

"You killed him didn't you?" Chaos asked softly and Zack jumped, astonishment quickly turning into anger.

"How did you know that? I've never told anyone other than Cloud and Seph!"

"Your memories are stained with guilt" Chaos said smoothly "even now as you gaze down you can see the pain in his eyes mixed with gratitude, you can hear every rasping breath as it catches in his throat. You can smell the stench of his blood as it pours from him; you can feel the soft feathers"

"Shut up!" Zack yelled clutching at his hair in anguish "I know and I remember! I don't want to be reminded of the agony of every second before he died! I don't want to remember fighting him! He was my friend!" he let out a howl of torment "all I have of him are these" he lifted his sword and slung it onto his back and turned his face slightly so the demon could see the scar cutting across his cheek.

_You're not helping them Chaos_

Chaos stiffened slightly then turned away from Zack and the others

I don't remember asking your opinion Valentine

_You're just tormenting them, look at Zack; do you see what you've done?_

I've allowed him to express feelings he shouldn't have kept hidden, locking emotions away can cause more torment than what I have inflicted.

_Listen to me Chaos; you need to keep a close relationship with them. _

Why should I?

_Or else you'll be punished by the Goddess and it's my body she'll be attacking_

Really Valentine I'm surprised at you, placing petty feelings of your own above my judgement.

_It's not just that, they're alone and scared, and your ignorance of that is tearing them apart._

Feeling compassion Valentine? I'm surprised at you; you wished every curse on Gaia on your so called _beautiful _Lucrecia in your nightmares.

_Lucrecia…was never mine_

Chaos felt a surge of guilt but suppressed the emotion quickly and turned back to the others "what are you staring at?" he snapped at Cloud who was gazing at him intently

"Who were you just talking to? You were muttering"

Chaos sighed _thanks a lot Valentine_ "I was talking…to my host" he admitted wearily "this body isn't mine, it belongs to Vincent Valentine"he cringed waiting for the shocked expressions and wasn't surprised when Zack's mouth dropped open.

"So you're just a parasite" Sephiroth said calmly still looking out the window "living off another's body"

"Without me he would be dead!" Chaos spat "I didn't want this! But the so called love of his life injected my consciousness into his body after her lover had finished playing with it"

"Was her lover a scientist?" Sephiroth asked coldly

"Yes"

"What was his name?"

Chaos suddenly felt uneasy, Sephiroth had turned round and was gazing at him, the intensity of the jade eyes worried him slightly so he decided to lie, falling back on his usual show of contempt "as if a human matters to me! I didn't care to find out his name since it was my host he was torturing not me, however if he suddenly decided to hurt me" he grinned savagely "he wouldn't have lasted a second"

Sephiroth didn't seem satisfied but didn't pursue the matter any further.

"So this Vincent, could we meet him?" Zack looked both excited and nervous at the idea "it would be nice" he insisted "since both of you are in on this"

"And, it'll let us know what exactly we're dealing with" Sephiroth pointed out smoothly.

Chaos fidgeted, glared at them all and sighed then he realised he wasn't going to have a say in this "fine, but if he collapses I'm not helping"

"Why would he?" Zack started to ask then a red glow enveloped the demon.

* * *

Cloud watched open mouthed as a human slowly came into view and staggered, one hand flying to the holster strapped to his leg.

"Hold on, easy there" Zack held up his hands and gestured for Cloud to do the same "calm down"

"Where, am I?"

Cloud felt a slight chill go down his spine; his voice was low and mysterious and shook slightly as though it was a strain to talk.

"In the town" Sephiroth stated flatly running his gaze over him then turning away.

"So I guess you're Vincent huh?" Zack asked cheerfully and held out his hand.

Vincent nodded and took Zack's hand "I'm sorry about that, it's been a while since I was in the company of others"

"No problem"

Cloud rolled his eyes, typical Zack making friends already, he was too damn likeable to hate, and too persistent to ignore. He flinched suddenly as Vincent interrupted his thoughts by walking over to him. "Cloud strife" he said hurriedly then jerked his head towards Zack "that's Zack over there"

Now he was closer to Vincent he could examine him properly, deathly pale skin and blood red eyes so different to Chaos's but just as piercing. Long jet black hair held back by a red band around his forehead, but what really caught Cloud's attention was the golden gauntlet attached to his left arm. To be honest it was barely attached and was almost hanging off his arm, Cloud started to take in other details of his appearance, the long red cloak and then dangerous looking gun safely kept in its holster. An infinite feeling of pity swept over him, Vincent had a worn out look about him and an air of sorrow hung around him.

"What happened to you?" he asked quietly

But Vincent's thoughts were obviously elsewhere, he was staring at Sephiroth who was staring back appraisingly.

"And I'm Sephiroth" he said calmly then looked startled as Vincent's hand went to his chest and he fell onto one knee with a short gasp.

Cloud found himself going to his side along with Zack and crouching down beside him.

"It's difficult…to adjust" Vincent explained gritting his teeth "Chaos has been in control for too long, my body was getting used to the change"

Cloud hesitantly rested his hand on Vincent's shoulder and was rewarded with a brief look of gratitude.

"Thank you Cloud" Vincent stood up "I'm sure you know what Chaos has been ordered to do"

Zack nodded seriously and Sephiroth briefly inclined his head.

"As far as I know, Chaos is a ruthless killer, if you get on his bad side and he's in the wrong mood he would have no qualms about ripping your head off your shoulders and feasting on your remains" he looked coolly at Zack's horrified expression then went on "if he's in that sort of mood you'll know and I'd advise you keep away" he lowered his gaze as though he were ashamed and sat wearily on one of the beds.

Cloud didn't doubt his statement, he had been perfectly sure that Chaos could have slaughtered everyone in the town and left with a clear conscience.

"I can try and contain his behaviour but years of experiments have broken me" Vincent's voice had gotten so quiet Cloud could hardly hear him. "I'll recover quickly but until then" he left the sentence unfinished and stared down at his hands.

"We'll help you then" Zack said reassuringly but Vincent shook his head

"There's nothing you can do" he bowed his head and closed his eyes

Zack caught Cloud's eye and raised his eyes to the ceiling with a grin, Cloud frowned at him even though he could understand Zack's amusement.

A small thudding noise made them both look back to see Vincent lying slumped on the bed.

"What happened?" Cloud asked

"It was too much of a strain for him I suppose" Zack muttered staring confused at Vincent's unmoving form.

"Dealing with you Zack takes a great toll" Sephiroth smirked then came closer to examine Vincent carefully "I'm not a doctor but I think it's just exhaustion"

"Well Chaos did warn us" Zack pointed out sadly and leaned against the wall "so we have a ruthless killing demon to watch us and an exhausted human to try and protect us"

"I can't say I'm feeling very confident about this"

Zack grinned "me too Seph, me too"

* * *

Pleas review it's makes my day happier :)


	5. Don't try to hide

Whisper

* * *

_Closer…just a bit closer_

Genesis sagged with exhaustion and leaned heavily on the wall of a nearby house. The degradation was affecting more than it usually did, a sure sign that he was steadily getting worse. His hand moved unconsciously to his shoulder and he sighed as he felt the bandages through his coat. The wound still hadn't healed properly though that was probably due to the constant cracking of his skin that never failed to reopen the cut.

"Stupid degradation!" he snapped and added a few choice curses concerning Jenova, the monster never failed to be demanding and he was easy broken by her iron will. The cells in his body drawing him back every time he tried to run.

Wearily he spread out his wing and flew towards the inn, he might be able to find some shelter there as well as discovering what Sephiroth and the puppy were planning to do next, he smirked happily, it was a two for one offer. An offer he was planning to accept.

* * *

Idly floating in her glass capsule, Jenova observed the town through Genesis's eyes. Had the stupid boy forgotten that through him she could see and hear everything he could? Even so she was pleased with his decision; her influence over Sephiroth would grow more powerful the closer Genesis got to him. The poor child wouldn't know what hit him, even now she was whispering in his mind weaving lies of love and protection. He couldn't hear her voice properly yet, but when Genesis got there.

A small smile of satisfaction played across her lips and she rested her hand on the glass, soon she would be free to destroy this planet, the streets would run with blood and fire and maybe just maybe her son would there beside to revel in the carnage.

She turned her thoughts back to the present, Genesis had landed on top of the building and was resting, the perfect chance for her to start to take control of her other missing cells. Reaching out from the limitations of Genesis's consciousness she latched onto the cells residing Sephiroth and sighed. Finally after so long she was almost whole again.

* * *

Vincent always slept lightly and when he did the dreams were never pleasant, Chaos still felt uncomfortable around others but he felt that he was slowly becoming accustomed their presence.

Maybe that's why that while Vincent was in control, Chaos kept a careful watch over his consciousness making sure no nightmares struck. The dreams were sometimes horrible for even him and though he normally enjoyed the waves of terror for once he was thinking more of Vincent and the others rather than himself. Vincent would wake up traumatised and the others would be similarly affected, and he really didn't want four panicked humans to deal with.

He returned his attention to the conversation which seemed to be about some kind of plan.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Zack asked worriedly "You remember what happened before"

"Zack" Sephiroth said quietly then sighed "I don't expect you to understand, you've always been sure of who you"

"Then help me understand Seph" Zack pleaded "I _can_ help"

Chaos felt the bed shift slightly as Cloud sat close to Vincent; Chaos got the sense that he was seeking comfort and briefly took control, resting his hand on Cloud's reassuringly.

Cloud looked down in surprise and Chaos opened an eye slightly, winking at him, Cloud grinned.

"It's not that simple" Sephiroth argued "you had a happy childhood! You grew up with people who loved you!"

Again Cloud edged closer still he was almost right next to Vincent.

Chaos was getting sick of the argument, why were humans so cynical and hurtful to each other? His kind wouldn't dream of having such arguments, even a brief struggle between two males was considered a spectacle. Mates were won from displays of skill not strength; he felt a familiar twinge of heartsickness but made no attempt to block it.

_Chaos?_

He felt Vincent almost clutching at his consciousness and did his best to soothe the agitated gunman.

A nightmare?

_A reality_

You know I can't stand your self pitying

_It's their argument, it set off…old memories_

Do you want me to ask them stop?

_I didn't think you'd care_

I don't, they're irritating me, you humans and your arguments. My kind wouldn't dream of doing this

_And you're the exception_

They didn't understand

_They never do_

Hmm

_Do you want to take control?_

No, you keep resting

_I thought you didn't care_

You're right I don't, if your body becomes too frail then the transformations will kill you.

Chaos retreated from Vincent's consciousness and prepared himself for a long wait, humans were never willing to share.

* * *

Zack went quiet immediately as Vincent stirred and bit his lip "do you think we woke him?"

"I don't know" Cloud muttered, his hands quickly undoing the straps holding the gauntlet in place.

Zack came over and watched with interest "why do you think he wears that thing?"

"Maybe it would be better for you to leave him alone" Sephiroth pushed past Zack but Cloud had already taken off the gauntlet.

He flinched with shock and scrambled away, tripping over his own feet in his haste.

Zack stood in a stunned silence and Sephiroth turned to glare at Cloud "didn't I tell you" he growled and Cloud stood quickly to attention.

"Sorry sir" he lowered his gaze "I just thought it might be uncomfortable for him"

"Leave him alone Seph, he didn't know" Zack knelt beside the bed and examined Vincent's arm with mix of fear and interest.

The skin was grey and twisted, the bones slightly stuck through pulling his skin tight and in some places ripping it completely revealing the blacked bones. His hand was larger with long sharp nails that resembled talons. What made it worse was that only his forearm was affected and the grey tone in his skin slowly softened becoming thick black lines that came up to his elbow.

Zack ran his hand lightly over Vincent's arm and he shivered and opened his eyes.

"Zack?"

Zack nodded "I'm sorry" he said quietly

"For what?" Vincent then looked down at his arm and a look of agony came into his face, he drew his arm away from Zack and looked away ashamed. "You know what I am now" he sighed miserably.

"Does it hurt?"

Vincent looked up at Sephiroth then closed his eyes "no, I've gotten used to the pain"

"Zack, fetch some bandages" Sephiroth said quietly and Zack grinned

"Okay" Zack went downstairs, probably to beg from the innkeepers.

Sephiroth stepped closer then sat beside Vincent gently taking hold of his arm and moving it into the light. If he was disgusted or shocked he didn't show it. "How did this happen?"

"A scientist, he was particularly fond of using me as a test subject"

At the word _scientist_ Sephiroth flinched away then shook his head slightly regaining his composure. He met Vincent gaze steadily offering him the chance to question his reaction, Vincent didn't move.

"There you go" Zack called cheerily dumping an armful of bandages next to them, he nudged Cloud and they both started applying the bandages skilfully but clumsily.

"There's no" Vincent started to say and Zack quickly interrupted him

"You're helping us aren't you?"

A small smile appeared on Sephiroth's face as he swatted Zack away "that's enough Zack" he held out the gauntlet to Vincent "here"

Vincent strapped the gauntlet back on and flexed his hand "You didn't have to do this"

"It's cool" Zack grinned then reached over to ruffle Cloud's hair, Cloud swatted him away laughing

"Get off Zack!"

They turned as Sephiroth leant forward and slipped his arm behind Vincent's shoulders, lying him back down on the bed. "He's unconscious"

"Again" Zack muttered and whistled "maybe it would be better if Chaos took over"


	6. Author's note

A/N: an very important message for the people following this with the story alerts, ignore this if you've only just started reading and just carry on to the net chapter.

i apologise for the long wait but you have to go back to the begining again. I'm really sorry but i really didn't like what i did with the story so i did some serious editing and i think i've got the characterisations better this time.

Once again i'm really sorry but i hope you'll like this version better.


	7. Catch me

Whisper

A/N: and after that note the story is back :D

* * *

Jenova scowled in concentration. His mind was resisting the change; obviously he was a lot stronger than she had first thought.

_Why? Couldn't he see that this was a golden opportunity to rid the planet of the unworthy mortals?_

Maybe she was trying the wrong approach, with a twisted smile she set to work. Changing the tone of her whispers from a commanding order to a soft murmur.

"_Come to Mother my son, come and I will make all the pain go away"_

Pain he would soon feel, with a smirk she began to speed up a process that had started since he arrived in Nibelheim.

* * *

Chaos sat near the window and stared out at the sky, it was pitch black and occasional flash of lightening light up the sky. He spread out his wings slightly and rested them by his sides.

He was used to keeping watch, while his pack slept he would stay awake and watch over them, he'd always been chosen for it until the night he'd fallen asleep and another pack had come and slaughtered them all. His mate had killed when she had tried to protect him; he still bore the scars of their attack. Two starting at the corners of both his eyes and running down his cheeks and two others starting from the corners of his mouth, across his face then running diagonally up.

It was an unusual coincidence that his mate had been called Harmony, Harmony and Chaos. He occasionally teased her by suggesting they would name their hatchlings Discord and Peace. It had been his dream to raise a pack and travel, discovering different planets. After Harmony had been killed he had offered his service to the Goddess willingly.

He still didn't regret that decision.

He tilted his head as a low noise reached him; he wasn't going to let any others die while he was watching over them.

He stood and walked back into their room casting a wary eye over their beds, nothing seemed to be wrong. He turned to go when movement caught his eye and he turned back crouching slightly in defence.

"Cool down Chaos"

"Zack" he growled and straightened up "I was about to leap at you"

Zack winced "I would've had some broken bones huh?"

"I could have fixed them"

"Yeah well, better safe than sorry" Zack held out his hand "sorry"

Chaos took it with a puzzled expression "why should you be sorry?"

"For interrupting your watch and your thoughts" he grinned apologetically and Chaos returned the smile.

"Why were you awake anyway?"

"Wanted some fresh air" Zack stretched and yawned widely "and sticking my head out the window didn't do me any favours"

Chaos grinned mischievously "Zack, have you ever flown before"

"Actually yes" Zack laughed "sorry if I burst your bubble"

"You obviously get around"

"Yep"

Chaos frowned thoughtfully "so you do want to go for a ride?"

"Why not?" Zack grinned and walked past the demon "this'll be fun!"

* * *

It had been too easy really

No one had suspected a thing when he ditched his coat and walked into the inn, no one had been told to look out for him though he did get a few curious looks which he quickly stared down. No one would question him again once he had gone through with his plan.

Jenova's little 'take over operation' hadn't gone according plan and to strengthen her control she had instructed him to get a sample of Sephiroth's blood.

But he intended to do more than just take a sample; it was more personal than that now.

He blamed Sephiroth now, at first he thought it had been his fault that he had been in the wrong for trying to challenge Sephiroth alone, maybe it was Jenova's influence trying to corrupt his thoughts. Even if it was, it was a relief to place the blame on someone else's shoulders. Sephiroth could have refused to fight him after all.

He wouldn't kill him, he wouldn't sink that low. He'd just meant to scar him, both physically and psychologically, he'd have to wake everyday knowing he'd never be the same again, just like Genesis did.

He toyed the hilt of the knife and stared at the blade, it was too much of a coincidence that Angeal had given him the blade; it was a present for successfully getting into SOLDIER. Ironically after that he had met Sephiroth.

He was standing over him now, watching him sleep. Laying his on stomach, his silver hair flowing down his back in waves. He looked unearthly as usual which made Genesis's hopes sink, he couldn't possibly do what he was planning, it felt too personal now for him to consider, injuring Seph in that way.

He reached up and touched his own shoulder, it seemed only fair that Seph should suffer as he had, but where to make the disfiguring mark?

He unfolded his wing and gazed at it thoughtfully, his wing had burst from his left shoulder, away from his dominant side. So it was only fitting that he should cut Sephiroth's right shoulder.

_Maybe something will happen _he mused as he lifted the knife _after all his cells are almost the same._

* * *

Sephiroth screamed.

Chaos flinched and dropped to the ground in agony, dislodging Zack from his place on his back. The pain Sephiroth felt was nothing compared to his, it was echoed across their metal link and strengthened by the fury of the Goddess.

"Forgive me" he moaned and let out a pitiful whine of anguish.

"Chaos, what's wrong?"

Chaos felt grateful for his concern but Sephiroth was hurt, he was the one needed that sympathy. He dragged himself up to his feet and frowned.

He felt Sephiroth's pain but that wasn't what had confused him. Now he could sense a cold brutality and murderous intentions.

Without a backwards glance, he hurried towards the inn not caring who saw him now.

Something was horribly wrong.

* * *

kinda short this time isn't it?

oh well the next chapter is longer


	8. Whispered Voices

Whisper

* * *

Cloud awoke to the sounds of screams of pain and fright.

He sat up quickly and leapt out of bed stumbling to the window, the town was in flames, the fire quickly leaping from one house to another. He let out a choked cry of horror as he saw his own house burning. He hadn't yet had the courage to see his mother and admit he hadn't got into SOLDIER.

He ran down and stairs and out into the street staring at the house where he'd grown up. With a wail he staggered towards the door and kicked it open, not caring when the flames licked his face and arms.

"Mum!" he called then coughed choking on the thick clouds of black smoke; when there was no response he dropped to his knees and crawled towards the living room.

It was just as he remembered; nothing had changed except for…

Cloud screamed, he couldn't control it. It just went on and on mixing with the screams and cries of the townspeople as their houses and probably they themselves burned. He couldn't be sure it was her, maybe it was someone who had managed to get her out but he died in the attempt.

But he knew all the same, some instinct was screaming at him that it was his mother lying on the floor, her features burned beyond recognition.

He wanted to run to her and hold her, grieving for her the way he should. He wanted to run away in horror and leave her lying in the soon to be wreck, he wanted her to be alive; he wanted her to smile one last time and sing him to sleep. He wanted to live.

The urge to survive was too strong and he ran out of the house, weeping uncontrollably. As soon as he was out he fell to his knees and howled, he hadn't seen his mother for so long and now he would never see her again. His howls faltered as he watched the house topple to the ground then started up again as he got to his feet shakily and looked around for Zack.

Instead he spotted Chaos curled up into a tight ball on the ground, he obviously didn't care who saw him not that they would have noticed him in all the panic. He dragged himself over and collapsed next to him overcome by his loss.

"Cloud" Chaos lifted his hand and touched Cloud's hair, ruffling it slightly "you're alive" every word was hoarse and strained and he coughed heavily.

"Where's Zack?" Cloud asked quietly finding himself unconsciously stroking Chaos's wings soothingly.

The demon quivered "I don't know, he went to help the townspeople" he let out a moan and Cloud shushed him gently.

"Who did _this_?" his voice shook with rage and sorrow and his hands started trembling.

Chaos let out a long shuddering breath and pointed. Cloud looked at where he was pointing and felt the blood drain from his face.

Sephiroth was standing in the middle of the flames, yet he wasn't touched by the flames that seemed to sink away whenever they got too close, his head was lowered, his eyes closed.

"_My friend the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honour remains, the arrow has left the bow of the Goddess_" Genesis landed beside them and glanced at the carnage with faked interest.

"Did you do this?" Cloud's hand went to his gun but stopped as Genesis calmly slipped his rapier against his throat.

"Careful there, you might get hurt"

Chaos lashed out at him with a low growl "This was your doing!"

"I had a hand in it yes" Genesis's tone was smug but his expression was suddenly uneasy "I didn't think he was capable of this" he added in an undertone quickly losing his arrogant air.

"I knew" Chaos muttered "he'd seen so much horror, and felt so much pain"

"It's not just that" Genesis said guilty "there's a creature inside the reactor"

His next words were lost to Cloud as he ran towards Sephiroth screaming with fury.

The General lifted his head slightly and a twisted smile played across his lips, he waited until the last moment then swung Masamune towards the approaching threat. His sword struck true and the threat was knocked away smashing into the water tower and falling to the ground in a crumbled heap.

* * *

Zack stumbled out of a nearby house coughing; the family inside had been slaughtered brutally and without mercy. The sight had sickened him and sent cold chills down his spine; he'd seen injuries like that before and only one person could have made them.

They'd tried to calm Sephiroth down after Genesis had attacked him but something had snapped inside him, he'd slipped into a fevered sleep and hadn't woken up for three days.

He stared at the flames disbelievingly, what could have happened to make Seph do this?

"Zack"

His heart leapt in his chest "Cloud!" he looked around frantically "Cloud where are you?"

"Here"

By the water tower, Zack sped towards it and knelt down beside his friend "hey buddy"

"Zack" Cloud gasped and clutched his chest moaning softly.

Zack took a Cure out of his pocket and held it against Cloud's ribs; the infantryman sighed in relief and relaxed slightly. He glanced away from Zack and tensed again "Sephiroth" he whispered

Zack turned to look at his friend standing in the middle of the flames, his eyes closed, his head bowed

"I'm coming to get you"

The word chilled Zack's blood and he watched Sephiroth look up and open his eyes, never before had the green slits looked so inhuman. He smirked at Zack then turned and walked through the flames unharmed, heading towards the reactor.

Zack watched him go then ran back towards Cloud "where's Chaos?"

Cloud pointed and Zack saw the demon leaning against the water tower "it's Sephiroth" he called and Chaos nodded wearily

"I tried to stop him, he has become stronger"

Zack nodded grimly, he wished it didn't have to be like this but there was nothing he could do, he couldn't ask Cloud to go with him and Chaos was too weak right now.

Cloud seemed to guess his intentions and grabbed his arm "don't go! He'll kill you!"

"If I don't come back" Zack swallowed "if I don't come back soon, leave Nibelheim and find somewhere safe to hide, I'll come and find you"

"Don't go"

Zack didn't want to go, he wanted to get away from this place forever, but Sephiroth had slaughtered the whole town. He couldn't just let him get away with it.

"Zack please" Cloud's eyes were wide and pleading, sky blue eyes… like his own, like Genesis's.

_Like a monster's_

"I have to" Zack said prising Cloud's hand off gently he walked towards the steps then turned and looked back. "Goodbye Cloud"

* * *

"I'm here now Mother, I've destroyed the town like you asked" Sephiroth whispered reaching up the touch the doll's cold cheek. He wanted to see her so badly, but now wasn't the time. After all he had all the time in the world now.

His eyes strayed from the doll and rested on the girl Tifa, he felt no guilt for wounding her. The girl had almost caught him off guard and would have killed him given the chance, maybe she could be forgiven, she hadn't known his true worth after all.

He felt his heart ache with longing and he absentmindedly swung Masamune back and forth. Suddenly he froze and tilted his head listening intently.

"Sephiroth did this didn't he?"

A smirk crept into Sephiroth's face, the traitor come to face judgement at last. He heard the footsteps stop as the girl called out.

"I hate you! I hate Shinra, I hate SOLDIER! I hate you all!"

Sephiroth's blood boiled, in the part of his mind that hadn't been taken over by madness said that SOLDIER had been the cause of all this, he still felt fiercely loyal towards them, he shook his head slightly. The feeling would pass in time. Mother had promised it would.

He ignored the sounds of running and the loud yell as the door was smashed open. Zack was here, but he could wait. "Mother, let's take back the planet together. I…I had an epiphany. Let's go to the Promised land, Mother"

"Sephiroth!"

Again he ignored the fool who dared say his name but his next words caught his attention.

"Why did you kill the townspeople? Why did you hurt Tifa? Answer me, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth laughed quietly, the amount of emotions Zack was putting into his little speech were wasted on him. "Mother, they're here again" he said in a singsong voice. "You should have ruled this planet. You were stronger, smarter" he turned his head slightly to let Zack know that he was directing his next sentence towards him and a bitter tone came into his voice "then they came. Those inferior dullards. They came and took this planet away from you. But don't be sad, Mother. I am with you now" a silent plead in his voice as he raised his arms.

_Come to me my son_

He grasped the doll and ripped it away; pushing it aside as it finally came free. He looked up slowly and smiled dreamily "we meet at last, Mother" _she's beautiful, a true Cetra, the rightful ruler of this planet._

There was a small metallic click as Zack's sword moved rest near his throat, he looked towards it apathetically.

"Sephiroth! Have you completely lost your mind?"

He waited a few seconds then turned knocking Zack backwards with Masamune; he resisted the urge to smirk as he struggled to stop.

"Sephiroth! I trusted you!" Zack ran back up towards him and jumped, a snarl of fury on his normally cheerful.

His expression somehow sparked a hidden anger in Sephiroth, he lifted Masamune knocked Zack away again then jumped after him as he fell. He had no right to be angry and he too would die along with the townspeople.

* * *

oh the drama lols :D


	9. Fallen angels

Whisper

* * *

"Where are you going?

Chaos did his best to avoid Cloud's questioning gaze and winced, Zack had been cut again. In an attempt not to alarm the boy he took a shaky breath and turned to face him. "I'm going to help Zack"

"Then I'm coming too"

"So am I"

They both turned to see Genesis standing behind them; he was trembling violently, his face white through streaks of blood. "This is partially my fault, I feel obliged to help stop it" he reeled back as Cloud punched him on the jaw.

"Because of you my mother is dead!" he snarled "don't you dare stand here and try to apologise!"

"I wasn't asking for an apology" Genesis rubbed his jaw and glared angrily at Cloud "I never wanted one; I'm simply acknowledging my role in the towns destruction" he paused then smirked at Cloud "the loss of you mother had nothing to do with me"

Chaos grabbed Cloud before he threw himself at Genesis and shook him "Enough! Sephiroth could be killing Zack right now and you two are standing here arguing about pointless trivia!" He growled as Cloud tried to interrupt him "I feel your loss and I grieve for you but we don't have time to waste on one who has already departed this world" he stared into Cloud's eyes "I promise you will have all the time in the world to grieve afterwards"

Cloud nodded and glared bitterly at Genesis "is he coming?"

Chaos nodded "he knows Sephiroth better than I, he caught me unawares once, I won't let him do it again"

"It would be quicker" Genesis said slowly and sketched out his wing "if we flew"

Cloud choked "fly?" he gasped

"It would be more convenient" Genesis noted the bowed with a smirk "choose wisely Cloud"

Cloud looked over at Chaos who was bent double with pain then at Genesis who held out his hand invitingly, a cruel smile on his face, he bit his lip and glanced at Chaos for guidance.

"Go with him, I'll catch up"

Cloud reluctantly went over to Genesis who wrapped his arm around Cloud's waist. "Ready?" he purred and when Cloud nodded nervously he flapped his wing experimentally then jumped, leaving a couple of loose feathers behind.

Chaos picked one up and stared at it for a moment then leapt into the air followed close behind.

* * *

Zack lifted his head and stretched out his hand towards Jenova's chamber "Seph…" he moaned then winced, the stairs were pressing into the long shallow cuts Sephiroth had inflicted. He focused hard he could just see him; with the green glow surrounding him he looked more unearthly than usual. "Seph!" he called desperately, hoping that his old friend would hear, fearing that the insane twisted shell of Sephiroth wouldn't.

If he did he then he was ignoring him and that hurt more than any of his wounds did, "where are you?" he whispered and let his hand fall back into the stairs. Sephiroth was gone; he just had to accept it.

He turned his gaze towards Tifa who was still curled up on her side, was she alright? He didn't try to ask, she would only scorn Shinra again, scorn one of the only things he'd fought for.

_Angeal…what do I do? I can't stop him._

He lowered his head and closed his eyes in defeat; his injuries weren't life threatening but they were enough to make him feel lightheaded and exhausted. "Is this…how it ends?"

"Zackary Fair"

He felt a gust of air whip across his face and opened his eyes "Chaos?"

"Settle down, Zack the puppy" a black feather floated down next to him.

Zack found himself lifted into a tight embrace as Chaos wrapped his arms around him "I didn't think you would come"

"It is my duty" Chaos said formally then his expression softened "and I've grown to like your annoyingly optimistic ways"

Zack coughed, blood trickling from his mouth "Chaos, I…"

Chaos shushed him and nuzzled his hair "you're safe"

"Seph" Zack's head slumped onto Chaos's shoulder and he was still.

"Zack?" Chaos laid him down and rested his head in his lap "Zack?" he shook Zack's shoulders not caring if he had wounds on them. A light fluttery breath was his only response but it was enough to make the demon's blood boil. He carefully carried Zack down the stairs and rested him against a piece of equipment, he leant forward and gently rested his forehead against Zack's, in the culture of his kind it was the highest show of respect.

"Sephiroth always had difficulties in being gentle" Genesis said quietly and knelt down beside Zack "I'll watch him"

Chaos nodded and turned baring his teeth in a snarl; he took a few steps forward then froze, staring towards Cloud.

He was staring at a girl who was lying curled up on the ground "Tifa"

"Cloud" Chaos said pleadingly "don't"

Cloud turned to face Jenova's chamber and put on his helmet.

"Cloud no!"

Chaos lunged forward but missed as Cloud darted away, picking up Zack's sword as he ran. The infantryman lifted the sword and ran towards Sephiroth with murder in his mind.

* * *

He hadn't been expecting it; he lifted his hand to touch the cool glass as a large crack cut across its smooth surface. And he felt something, cold and sharp and deadly cutting through his life, _cutting through him_. He turned his head and saw him, Zack's friend Cloud. Typical of the traitor to send another to do his dirty work while he wasn't able to.

The sword was pushed in deeper and he couldn't help letting out a small gasp, lifting his head instinctively as a wave of vertigo coursed through him. The sword was pulled out and he realised too late that it was the only thing holding him up, a groan escaped his lips and he leaned heavily against the glass, sliding down it slowly.

He sank down onto his back breathing heavily as the full force of the agony attacked his senses making it almost impossible to do anything. _How dare he! I am the Chosen one_. Desperately he reached out towards the glass "Mother"

_Sephiroth, let's go to the Promised Land. _

"I can't…" speech was starting to get painful, his hand dropped back down landing on his blood soaked coat.

_Let me help you my son_

"I…"

"Sephiroth"

He turned his head slowly and glared at the intruder "Genesis"

"Don't let her help you"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because of what she is" Genesis crouched down beside him and unfurled his wing "this is the wing of a monster Sephiroth, a monster born from her cells"

"Liar" Sephiroth closed his eyes and coughed, wincing as it aggravated his wound.

"Don't deny it Sephiroth, even Angeal thought himself a monster and he was a perfect specimen as he inherited Jenova's power" Genesis stood up with a sigh and smirked down at him "but if you won't listen to reason I'll just make you see it" he drew his sword and held it against the glass "a fitting end to a monster don't you think?"

"No!" Sephiroth somehow managed to get to his feet and lifted his sword, but Genesis stuck quickly, smashing through the glass and slicing through Jenova's head.

Sephiroth let out a howl of rage and swung Masamune wildly at him not caring if he killed him or not.

Genesis stared down at the wound that cut across his chest and shoulder and swayed "Seph" he whispered.

Sephiroth smiled horribly and pushed him aside, taking hold of Jenova's head "let's go to the Promised Land, Mother"


	10. I can stop the pain

Whisper

A/N: the Final Chapter!

* * *

Chaos's breathing was harsh and ragged, _that foolish human!_ He thought angrily and snarled, dragging his claws through the floor._ Why did they always resort murder to get their point across?_ Not the Sephiroth was dead, though it would have been better for him if he had. Chaos was amazed by the endurance of the SOLDIER until he realised that half of his strength was coming from the parasite in his mind. The one Genesis had called Jenova.

He felt a cold chill run down his spine, he'd heard of her kind before, but had never expected to encounter one of them. They were an old race, their only goal to destroy all other life until they were the only species left alive. This Jenova according to the stories was the matriarch of a particular group who had another goal, to eliminate others of their species so that they could rule.

He shuddered and looked down, pulling his claws out from the metal. How much more pain and death would there be? How much more could Sephiroth take before he finally gave up? If the stories his kind had told were correct, she would never let him go until either she or her host died, and although Sephiroth had slaughtered and destroyed the whole town, he was determined to see the parasite die.

He looked back towards Zack and was relieved to see him starting to wake up; it had hurt him more than he cared to admit to see Zack in pain. Maybe he'd finally started to grow attached to these humans.

He flinched as he heard footsteps and turned to face the stairs, meeting Sephiroth's icy gaze briefly before shuffling back and raising his wings protectively in front of Zack.

Sephiroth ignored the display and glared at Cloud, raising his head proudly "how dare you!"

The thick scent of Sephiroth's blood reached Chaos and again he was both amazed and slightly fearful that Sephiroth still had the ability to stand until he saw_ it._ A head was clasped tightly in his right hand and the scent of it made Chaos want to turn tail and run.

"Cloud…finish Sephiroth off"

Chaos looked at Zack in surprise "Zack…" his gaze went back to Cloud who nodded and set the girl he'd been cradling back down on the floor with a tenderness Chaos had rarely seen. "Cloud" he called "would your mother want you to do this?"

Cloud picked up Zack's sword "I have to do this, it's because of her I'm doing this"

"It'll kill me" Chaos said quietly "she'll tear my soul to pieces, if one of you is killed"

Cloud paused then looked up at Sephiroth seeming to see him clearly for the first time; he hesitated then hardened his heart "I'm sorry Chaos"

"Cloud no!"

"Sephiroth!"

Chaos winced as Cloud was easily knocked aside then lay down and curled up into a tight ball. "Goodbye Vincent" he whispered and closed his eyes

* * *

Genesis watched as Sephiroth impaled Cloud viciously through his chest and lifted him up into the air, _payback_ he thought grimly and tilted his head. Wincing as his injures throbbed

"Don't test me!" Sephiroth growled and Genesis decided he had to do something. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and aimed with his sword.

Cloud took a firm hold of Masamune and managed to lift Sephiroth into the air.

"Impossible" Sephiroth stared down at Cloud, a flicker of fear in his eyes. Genesis watched carefully waiting for his moment and just when Cloud was bracing himself, he threw his sword.

Sephiroth gasped with surprise as the pommel of the sword stuck his hand and he fell back to floor losing his grip on Jenova's head. Cloud also fell to his knees pulling Masamune out of his chest.

A scream escaped Sephiroth's lips as he watched his Mother's head fall into the Mako and he stiffened gritting his teeth as he felt Jenova's influence leave his mind.

Genesis sighed with relief as he also felt her disappear and smirked "I guess I'm the hero here" he purred and got shakily to his feet, thinking quickly.

Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth were injured badly and by now Shinra would have been alerted and Hojo probably would be first to arrive. _Hojo _he thought with a snarl _he would be happy to find new test subjects. _

Moving forward quickly, he picked up his sword and gently nudged Sephiroth "Seph?"

"Genesis"

Genesis relaxed, Sephiroth's voice no longer sounded cold and cruel just weary . "Can you stand?" it was a stupid question since they both knew he was only standing before because of Jenova but he had to ask, it would make things easier if he could.

Sephiroth slowly got to his feet using Masamune as a crutch and lowered his gaze "I…"

"Don't say anything" Genesis said smoothly, lifting Cloud easily and calling "Chaos!"

The demon looked awful and his eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at Sephiroth "are you?"

"Myself again?" Sephiroth finished the question for him and nodded tiredly.

"Good otherwise I wouldn't do this" Chaos leaned forward and rested his hand on Sephiroth's wound; the bleeding slowed and gradually stopped altogether, the very edges of the wound knitting together slightly. Chaos looked up at him apologetically "it's all I can do to help you, Jenova left traces of her control around it so I am limited to what I can do help you" he walked over to Cloud and this time managed to completely seal his wound.

"I understand" Sephiroth said quietly "it's more than I deserve"

Chaos hesitated than rolled his eyes "you humans and your self-pitying, it's just pointless"

* * *

Zack could hardly remember how they managed to get out of the town alive, in the end it was all just luck. Lucky that Chaos and Genesis found the strength to fly and lucky that Sephiroth felt recovered enough to go on foot. Even so when they all met up again they were all at their limits end.

_Lucky that we found shelter too _he reflected and watched the rain fall silently outside the cave splashing onto the rocks and hitting the small flowers that grew there. _Flowers…Aerith!_

He sat up quickly then slumped back down, he couldn't call her just yet, the others were asleep and waking them now seemed cruel. His Cure worked fine on Genesis and Cloud but failed to have any effect on Chaos or Sephiroth. Chaos had sort of explained it to him earlier on.

"_I only felt your pain Zack it was more mental than physical"_

"_But that doesn't explain why it won't work on Seph"_

"_Jenova's influence still infects his wound, magic won't work on it"_

_Trust Chaos to go from complicated to blunt in the space of a few sentences_ he thought with a grin and rested his head against the wall turning to look back at his friends.

What would they do now? It would be hard to go back to Shinra since they now knew what terrible things had been done in the company's name, but he still felt a trace of loyalty towards it…he would go back for sure, no questions asked. It would be harder to persuade Genesis and Sephiroth but maybe they'd come around in time.

The question that was really pressing on his mind was where they could they go? They needed somewhere to recover even if it was for a short time.

He found his eyes resting on the flowers again _Aerith…_

Would she let them stay though? If she learnt about what happened maybe she wouldn't want Sephiroth or Genesis to stay and Gaia knew what she'd say about Chaos.

With a sigh he got out his phone and dialled her number, what choice did he have? And anyway he'd buy her another present to make up for it, maybe a bigger flower wagon would suffice.

* * *

Please review, i may later write a sequel


End file.
